


From Zero

by ajaeparkian



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: CEO!hyunwoo, Composer!Wonho, Engaged showki, Fluff, Fromzero, HyungWonho - Freeform, Lawyer!kihyun, Lovers jookyun, M/M, Married couple hyungwonho, Mention of day6, Mention of stray kids, Photographer!jooheon, Songfic, bxb - Freeform, lawyer!hyungwon, manager!minhyuk, model!changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: Let’s write our story from zero, I want to know everything about you all over again.





	1. From

Characters

Shin Hyungwon (was Chae Hyungwon)  
A famous lawyer with 100% case winning rate, pursued law in University of Harvard. Top student in his class and entire law Major. Hyungwon always went to the heart, he doesn't like wasting time. He choose to finish everything as soon as possible, he doesn't like to talk but once he opens his mouth he spits venom. His nickname among the other workers in their law firm is Cold Bitch.

-

Yoo Kihyun (soon to be Son Kihyun)  
Hyungwon's partner in work, Kihyun often deals with the wives of higher ups in the government while Hyungwon deals with their husband. No one can win against Kihyun in arguments, he often acts as Hyungwon right hand. If Hyungwon spits venom then Kihyun spits fire. His nickname among the other workers in their law firm is Sassy Bitch.

-

Hyungwon and Kihyun are the deadly pair of lawyers, they've been friends ever since they're in junior high school. 

-

Shin Hoseok or known as Wonho  
Wonho works as a music composer, currently works under the label of MXMBB. He was an idol singer once, but he decided he was better off as a composer. Every songs he wrote became another big hit in music industry, if there's his name written in the credits then the song most likely stays at top three in ever charts for at least 2 or 3 months.

-

Lee Minhyuk  
Wonho's friends, he works as Stray Kids' manager and often help Wonho with composing songs. He's also one of the choreographers in MXMBB, Minhyuk used to be a professional dancer before working under MXMBB. He build his dance academy called Monsta X, which means My Star in French. He is a very cheerful person, a true definition of sunshine ball.

-

Wonho and Minhyuk has been friends ever since they were born, they are very close to the point both of them knows each other flaws. 

-

Son Hyunwoo  
Kihyun's fiance, he is the CEO of X Clan company and the heir of Son Group. He owns most of the hotels in South Korea and all over the world, his company moves mostly in tourism, technology and health. He owns few hospitals in South Korea.  
A very calm and patient man, always manage to calm the raging storm called Kihyun. He also invested in MXMBB Agency.

-

Lee Jooheon & Im Changkyun  
A perfect, young and cute couple. Jooheon is a photographer who works at MXMBB and Changkyun is a world wide model, he often starred in some of MXMBB music videos. They are the cute photographer and model couple.

 

—★—★—★—★—★—★—★—★—★—

 

Hyungwon and Wonho has been married for over than 4 years, they started as a client and his lawyer.  
Hyungwon works as a lawyer, a very famous one and Wonho as the biggest composer in the industry. Something very unfortunate happened, someone filed a lawsuit against Wonho. Charging him with plagiarism and drugs addict which is very ridiculous. Wonho was fine with letting it off, he was ready giving the enemy the copyrights of the song if they needed it so badly. A song isn’t worth his entire career but his agency wasn’t ready for that so they called Chae Hyungwon. The famous and the most feared lawyer with 100% winning rate.

And so the case (relationship) begins, it started as a formal meetings, but formal turns into less formal and by the time the case was finished and Hyungwon managed to win it, the less formal meetings turns into heated meetings, whenever they got the chance to meet. They keep in touch for a very long time until Wonho decided to take Hyungwon to his parents' cemetery and proposed to him there. Of course Hyungwon accepted it happily, he’s never been so happy before in his entire life and to think that Wonho did that in front of his parents makes Hyungwon burst into tears.

They held the wedding in Korea, inviting all of their friends and invited some of their close friends (reporters) too, exposing their love life. The public have never been happy about something as much as they did with the news of Chae Hyungwon and Shin Hoseok Wedding Day. All magazines were covered with the wedding news, all news channel reporting their wedding.  
It was the happiest day in Hyungwon’s life.

The traveled around the world with the help of Hyunwoo, Kihyun’s fiancé, and his private jet. Also Minhyuk pulling his tricks with the hotels they were staying and Jooheon and Changkyun’s place recommendations.  
They were both so happy, but as the time pass by they started to drown in their job more and more each day. Hyungwon with his cases and Wonho with his music as the agency just debuted a boy group and has appointed Wonho as their personal song writer.

They both grew apart each seconds passing, they never meet again as Wonho always works late, coming home at 2 or 3 in the morning where Hyungwon already deep in sleep, waking up at 9 or 10 in the morning when Hyungwon already went to work.  
They never got the time to talk, not even by phone as they’re both busy. Eventually, the ties has grown cold.

“Have you talked to Hyungwon?” Minhyuk said as he put down some paper on Wonho’s desk.  
“No, we haven’t got much time lately.”  
“You should, do something. Or else I don’t think your marriage are going to survive” Wonho sighed as he rubbed his temple  
“I know, it’s just that… we both are busy okay? It’s really hard to find a perfect timing, I came home when he was already asleep and I woke up when he was already at work.”  
“Take a day off”  
“Do you know how insane that sounds?”  
“I know, but you have worked on a few song and Stray Kids is busy with their tour, it’s not like they’re going to make a comeback soon and DAY6 can compose their own song as well, you know you can trust Jae and Brian’s skill. It doesn’t always has to be you.”  
“But it’s the exposure we need, the public knows my name and if they find my name written on it, well… let’s just say they hype even more”  
“Take a day off, do it before you regret it” Minhyuk said as he leaves Wonho alone in his studio

Minhyuk is probably right, if he didn’t do anything he might actually lose Hyungwon. It’s the last thing he wants to happen, heck he didn’t want it to happen at all.

-

“You should take a rest, you’ve been working on 6 different cases this week. I don’t think you can take any more cases” Kihyun said as he gave Hyungwon his coffee.  
“It’s not a big deal, I have worked on way much cases before”  
“That was **_before_** you married with Wonho” Kihyun stated  
“Have you two talked?” Hyungwon shook his head  
“He always come home late and I had to work early in the morning, so we didn’t really cross” Kihyun sighed  
“I told you that marriage isn’t going to work when both of you are working, a workaholic couple.”  
“What will you do when you marry Hyunwoo hyung?”  
“I don’t know, maybe I will stop being a lawyer and be a good housewife for him, I don’t know” Kihyun shrugged  
“Are you ready to leave this??? The thing that has been your life for like, years?”  
“I don’t know Hyungwon, maybe I won’t but I will only take a case or two per month, I mean Hyunwoo is a busy person himself. He’s the CEO, you can’t exactly stop being a CEO unless you produce an heir besides you have to wait until he reached the legal age to take over the business”  
“This was my life before Wonho came into my life”  
“He **_is_** your life now, know the difference between ‘was’ and ‘is’ Hyungwon… there might be no ‘us’ for both of you” Hyungwon sighed as he stared at his coffee

Maybe Kihyun is right, but he couldn’t leave his work. He loves being a lawyer, it always been his dream to become one.  
“I’ll try” Hyungwon softly whispered

-

“Are you sure this is going to work? I mean-“  
“ _It is_ going to work, stop being an insecure brat and do it” Minhyuk said as he rolled his eyes, Wonho took a deep breath before nodding to Minhyuk. He started his car and start driving to his apartment with Hyungwon.  
“I hope the goddess of luck is on your side”

The drive was silent, and nerve wrecking. Wonho’s grip on the steer wheel tightening with each seconds passed. Finally he arrived at his apartment and he looked at his watch. 2 hours before Hyungwon came home.

-

Hyungwon’s phone vibrated, he looked at his phone. A message from Wonho

From: HOEbunny  
To: Chaeturtle:

Can you make sure you’ll come home on time?

Hyungwon’s eyebrows knitted in confusion, Wonho never asked him to come home on time, why would he now?

To: HOEbunny  
From: Chaeturtle  
Okay, is everything fine?

Hyungwon tapped his fingers on his desk as he waited for the reply, suddenly his phone vibrated again

From: HOEbunny  
To: Chaeturtle  
Nothing, I just want to see you ;)

Hyungwon smiled, always with the wink emoji.

To: HOEbunny  
From: Chaeturtle  
Sure, I’ll try to come home sooner

2 hours later and Hyungwon still stucked on the traffic, he tapped his fingers on the steer wheel and clicked his tongue.  
“Shit, those damn reckless lady shouldn’t be allowed to drive car.” Hyungwon curses as he passed something that looks like a car accident scene, there was two ladies with inappropriate clothes crying and an older woman, seems like she works on a big company judging from the way she dressed who yelled at the police officer. She might be the victim here but Hyungwon didn’t pay any attention as he drove his car to his apartment.  
The moment he arrived Hyungwon didn’t bother to look back as he gave his car key to Mr. Ahn who usually parked their cars,  
“Good night to you sir” Mr. Ahn smiled  
“Good night to you too” Hyungwon smiled  
“Hello, Mrs. Shin” The receptionist smiled at Hyungwon  
“I am not a housewife Irene, it’s just Shin Hyungwon” Hyungwon said but smiling back at the woman, he quickly pressed the number of their apartment floor.

Ding!

Hyungwon quickly makes his way to their glass door and stepped inside, the light is off and he stopped for a while.

Isn’t Wonho supposed to be home already? Is he late? Or did something happened at his work place?

Hyungwon didn’t manage to think any further as a mushroom shaped lamp was turned on automatically, he took a step closer and take the paper card

_You are the most beautiful being in my life, I don’t know what I would be without you._  
_Turn to your left, fifteen steps and look up_

Hyungwon’s eyebrows knitted in confusion but he did as the instruction says, taking turn to the left and walk fifteen steps, he looked up and realized there was a balloon, he was too focused on counting the step he didn’t realized it was there.  
There was a pop me! Written on it, so Hyungwon popped the balloon, there was confetti blows and some ribbon inside the balloon but Hyungwon took another paper card

_Your smile always gives me strength, your laughs gives me energy and your happiness gives me the will to live. I hope to continue woke up to your sleeping face._  
_20 steps ahead, and turn right_

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, his husband always likes to play somehow it irritates him but he play along  
There was another paper card in the sea of dolls, mostly turtles and bunnies.

_I love you and will always do, I wish to cherish you forever._  
_Take 10 steps ahead_

Hyungwon smiled, as he took 10 steps and gasped at their bedroom that was filled with roses. There was a small red velvet box on the middle of the bed, almost drown in the sea of rose petals. Hyungwon took another step closer and grab the box, there was something written on top of it

_My heart only knows and beats for one person that is you._

Hyungwon smiled, Wonho is not the romantic guy or whatsoever but once he tried to be one, he might melted the whole north. Hyungwon slowly opened the box and gasped, there was a gold necklace with a SH initial as the pendant, engraved with the Swarovski diamonds. He took another paper card under the box.

_Don’t be surprised now dear, there is still so much I haven’t show you._  
_Turn to your right and take another 10 steps_

Hyungwon did as the card says and it led him to their balcony, there was Wonho waiting on a dinner table with a romantic candles light on and a bouquet of roses in his hand, and he was wearing a simple white shirt and black pants.

Wonho looked up and smiled at him, if it wasn’t the most beautiful thing in his life, Hyungwon didn’t know what else.  
Wonho stood up and held the rose bouquet in his hand, he looked at Hyungwon with loving eyes and smiled  
“I am not good at words, at least not to you. I am a composer, I wrote songs with anything that comes into my mind, I turn them into poets but I couldn’t form any sentences when it’s about you. Something about you took my breath away, my heart stop beating the moment you stepped into the same room as me. You makes me a complete fool, but that’s okay… I love you.  
I love everything about you, and I wish to be with you until the end of my life.” Wonho said as he gave Hyungwon the bouquet which Hyungwon gladly accepted, he smile  
“I don’t need words, I just need you by my side always. That’s enough” Hyungwon said as he hugged Wonho  
“You should’ve told me earlier, I could’ve change my clothes” Hyungwon said as he pouted a little and sat down.  
“What a better look than my husband in his suit?” Wonho teases

“Shut it, I’m smell and drenched in sweat. I looked like shit”  
“No, you don’t. You look hot” Wonho winked  
“You and your horniness” Hyungwon rolled his eyes  
“I’d like to shower first, but this looks amazing so I think I will pass shower” Hyungwon said before he took the first bite and hummed  
“This is good...”  
“Yeah? Kihyun recommended it to me”  
“No wonder, if it was you we’re probably be eating ramen right now” Wonho chuckled  
“Not that I’m complaining, but I prefer decent food over ramen”  
They sit like that for a while, small chats and sometimes laughed at the jokes.  
Wonho cleared his throat and Hyungwon looked at him questioningly. Wonho took out a medium white box with blue ribbon on it.  
“I don’t think this is our aniversay or any of our birthdays, am I missing something?” Hyungwon said as he took the box  
“No, just open it” Hyungwon eyed Wonho suspiciously but slowly opening the box and gasped  
There was a pair of flight tickets to Paris.  
“Is this…?” Wonho smiled  
“Let’s write our story from zero, I want to know everything about you all over again.” Hyungwon tilted his head and smiled, how lucky he is to have Wonho.  
“Is this from one of your songs?” Wonho nodded shyly  
“Yes, I wrote it while thinking of you…”  
“Who’s going to sing it?”  
“I’m thinking of DAY6, but… it could be both of us”  
“Are you kidding me? I sing like a dead frog”  
“Dead frog can’t sing baby, but you’ll do just fine” Wonho smiled as he took Hyungwon’s hands  
“And the necklace?”  
“I don’t know, I just want to give you something. Kihyun said a choker would be good, but I think it’s too daring…. It’s SH for Shin Hyungwon” Wonho smiled  
“It can be for Shin Hoseok too” Hyungwon smiled  
“Well, I didn’t think of it actually…”  
“This….” Hyungwon said as he held the tickets  
“Are you serious?”  
“Well, why not? I think we both deserve a long holiday” Wonho chuckled  
“You remember Paris?” Hyungwon asked  
“Of course I do, it’s the place where we spent our first night”  
“You and your dirty mind”  
“But you love me”  
“Yeah, I do… but I haven’t tell my boss about-“  
“Kihyun already took care of it”  
“Oh, I knew it.”  
“Is it a yes or no?”  
“Are you dumb or idiot or what? Do I really shout a very loud yes for you to understand?” Hyungwon said as he tried to hold back his laugh  
“Maybe” Wonho chuckled  
“I’ll go anywhere as long as I’m with you, not literally anywhere. I mean a decent place with humanity, and technologies and all. But still, I will.”  
“And I will too” Wonho said as he kissed Hyungwon

-


	2. Zero

Here they are, at the flight to Paris. Hyungwon occasionally looked outside the window while his husband scribbles something on his music not.  
“I thought we were supposed to enjoy our time here?” Hyungwon asked, not even bothering to look at Wonho  
“We are, I’m not working on another song. This is the one that I sang to you before, remember? I can’t help but to write what was inside my head” Wonho smiled as he stroke Hyungwon’s red hair  
Hyungwon looked at Wonho for a brief seconds before taking the notes away, he read the sentences and chuckled  
“You sounds like an idiot in love”  
“I am, with you”  
“Geez, drop the cheesiness and go away” Hyungwon punch Wonho’s shoulder lightly

-

They arrived at the hotel, which Minhyuk suggested them to, the man must had something to do with the service there. Hyungwon can’t help but to take a look outside from their glass window. The city of Paris, it brings back a lot of memories.  
Suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms around his waist, pulling him closer as Hyungwon rested his head on Wonho’s shoulder.  
“I miss this” Wonho said as he breathed Hyungwon’s scent  
“I miss _us_ ” Hyungwon chuckled before turning around, circling his hands around Wonho’s neck as he leaned closer. Wonho smiled before he kissed Hyungwon’s plump lips, enjoying the sweet taste of Hyungwon.  
“We really should be outside” Hyungwon said in between their kisses  
“Yeah”  
“We really should-“  
“Of course” Wonho answered but didn’t show any sign of stopping soon  
“Changkyun said there’s a carnival tha-“ Hyungwon words were cut off as soon as Wonho lifted him up, he immediately wrap his legs around Wonho’s waist.  
“The carnival is still going to be there, at least until tomorrow” Wonho said as he led them both to their king sized bed  
“You and your horniness” was all that Hyungwon can managed before Wonho stripped him out of his clothes, he shuddered at the cold air and moaned as Wonho began to suck on his skin, marking him and leaving purplish mark on his neck. He unconsciously grinds against Wonho.  
“Damn, baby. Keep doing that and I might fuck you senseless” Wonho said as he grabs a bottle of lube  
“Well, it is want I want” Hyungwon said before spreading his legs apart, inviting Wonho before he slids his own fingers down, teasing his own entrance  
“Fuck, that was hot” Wonho said as he watch Hyungwon fingers himself  
“Mmhmm, it feels good but I want _you_ ” Hyungwon said as he looked at Wonho, eyes filled with lust  
Wonho quickly squeezed a good amount of lube to his palms and cock, hissing at the cold sensation before stroking himself a few times.  
“Are you sure? Because the last time we did this, you cursed at me about how _gigantic_ I am” Wonho teased, Hyungwon clicked his tongue  
“Stop talking, and start _doing_ ” Hyungwon said  
“As you wish, _my queen_ ” Wonho said before lining his throbbing member to Hyungwon’s entrance and pushing in slowly, he growled at the tight sensation as Hyungwon curses. The younger male gripped on the sheets as he feel the stretch, damn he surellly forget how big his husband is.  
“Is cock one of the body parts that grows as you age? Because- _fuck!_ ” Hyungwon curses as Wonho buried himself deep to the hilt, Wonho stayed still for a moment, letting Hyungwon to adjust to his size.  
“Virgin much, my queen?” Wonho smirked as he started to rolled his hips  
“Ahh, s-shut up!” Hyungwon let out a cry when Wonho increased his pace, holding both of his legs up and pushing in deep until his knees touched his chest, nearly folding him in a half.  
“So tight baby” Wonho growled in Hyungwon’s ear before licking his earlobe  
“Aahh- there!” Hyungwon couldn’t help himself as he whimpers when Wonho hit his sweet spot, knowing he has hit the right place, Wonho adjusted himself before start to thrusting into the younger male with unbelievably strength. Of course all of his hard works in gym paid off, Hyungwon was a moaning mess under him.  
His hair is all wet because of the sweat, his mouth is swollen red from the bruising kisses from before, his cheeks are flushed with deep shade pink and his eyes closed in a pure bliss, Hyungwon’s moans has always been a music to Wonho’s ears.  
“I’m…!”  
“Cum for me baby, cum a lot” Wonho said as he take Hyugnwon’s hard member in his hand, stroking it with the same pace as his thrust  
“Aahh hha!” Hyungwon screamed as he came into Wonho’s hand and his stomach, spurting white ropes everywhere, he groaned as he feels Wonho’s throbbing member inside him before Wonho buried himself deep and came inside him. Filling him to the fullest.  
Wonho quickly pulled away and grabs the tissue box, wiping the leaking cum from his pink abused hole, chuckled when Hyungwon lets out an uncomfortable grunts  
“That was amazing”  
“Shut up”  
“Why?”  
“You literally ripped me in half”  
“You were the one who said that you’re ready, I thought you knew how it would end” Wonho chuckled as he pulled Hyungwon closer  
“I didn’t remember you were _that_ big asshole”  
“The one who’s getting his brain fucked is you, and I can assure you that your asshole is a lot prettier than mine” Wonho winked at Hyungwon who buried his red face to Wonho’s chest  
“I don’t think I can walk tomorrow”  
“Oh you will, I’ll carry you if I have to.” Hyungwon groaned at the images of Wonho carrying him around in the open space  
“Believe me it’s a lot better than to hear Changkyun’s whining about not going to the carnival he suggested” Hyungwon groaned even more at the thought  
“Definitely better

-

“Are you done yet?”  
“No”  
“Why haven’t you finish yet?”  
“Everything takes time”  
“What the fuck took you song long??” Wonho groaned and throw his head back to look at Hyungwon from where he was laying on the couch  
“You are the one who fucked me senseless remember? You should know why” Hyungwon spat back as he try to choose which clothes he should be wearing, chuckled a little when he heard Wonho groaned in desperation  
After agonizing (for Wonho) hours of picking clothes, he decided to wear the oversized grey sweater and turned around to see Wonho is actually on the edge of falling asleep  
“Are you seriously sleeping _on me?_ ” Hyungwon said as he crossed his arms, Wonho sit up straight and looked at hi deadpanned  
“If you take another hour, yeah” he said before taking his camera and drags Hyungwon outside  
“You didn’t even asked me if I was done or not” Hyungwon chuckled  
“I will pretend as if you never said anything” Wonho said as he led the younger male to the street of Paris, out of the two men, Wonho knew Paris a lot more than Hyungwon because the older man used to live here for quite some times.  
A lot of nice people live here, some sweet tourist and cute kids, this is the true definition of love city. They decided to visit a shop where they sell photos that were taken from either the tourist of the photographer (I don’t know that it’s called) as Hyungwon looking through the photo, he picked up one photo and paid for it.  
Quietly wrote something on the photo and slipped it inside Wonho’s music notes, which still with him. He looked at Wonho who was busy taking pictures.  
“Walk?” Hyungwon asked, tilted his head. Wonho looked at him, talked a little bit with the old lady and bowing to her before walking towards Hyungwon  
“What did she say? I couldn’t catch all of them”  
“You’re getting rusty with your French” Wonho laughed, Hyungwon immediately hit him  
“Ouch, okay okay… she said **what a cute husband you have there** ” Hyungwon blushed but rolled his eyes  
“Liar”  
“I am not! You can ask her if you want”  
“I am so not asking a stranger about it” Hyungwon said as he began to walk away.  
They decided to have a street artist to draw them, taking turns and Wonho scolding Hyungwon for making funny faces while he tried his best to keep his expression. They paid for the paintings and leave, Wonho didn’t forget to record their so called vlog, or at least that’s what Minhyuk said, for their trip. With Hyungwon leaning comfortably against him and the wind stroking their faces, it was nice after all.  
“The carnival” Hyungwon said  
“Yeah… the- oh my god, I totally forgot about it” Wonho said in horror as he drags Hyungwon towards the carnival place, they played a few games which they sucks at.  
They tried one of those scary games which Wonho hates so much, he only take part in it because Hyungwon looked at him with his _kicked puppy_ face. That man surely knows how to use his weakness against him.  
“I am so not going to ride that ever again” Wonho said as he took quick steps away from Hyungwon who was laughing  
“But it’s fun!”  
“You, keep your mouth shut before I sealed it”  
“Ohh…” Hyungwon crossed his arms on his chest and smirked  
“Sealed with what, _my king??_ ” Wonho looked at his back  
“You don’t want to do this” he said  
“Nope, I don’t… let’s get back, I’m tired” Hyungwon said as he circled his arms around Wonho’s arm and drags the older man  
“I wonder, how do I managed to fall in love with you”  
“I am charming” Hyungwon answered earning a snort from Wonho

-

The next morning came, the sun shines brightly through the curtain, shining Hyungwon dead on his face  
“Fuck off!” Hyungwon said to nothing, possibly meant it to the sun  
“No sane person talks to the sun dear” Wonho said as he opens the curtains, letting the sun shines their whole room, Hyungwon groaned in annoyance and covered himself with blanket  
“Wake up, there’s still one place to visit.”  
“Can we just sleep our whole holiday in Paris?”  
“Nope, you can do that when we’re back in Korea. Now get up, wash yourself and dress up. I’ll be waiting outside” Wonho said as he took his phone and walked outside, leaving Hyungwon in annoyance  
“Why do I even agree on this” Hyungwon said before lazily wake up from bed and dragged his feet towards the bathroom.

30 minutes later and he finished, walking down only to be greeted by the sight of Wonho, talking to some young girls.

_Of course,_

Hyungwon thought before making his way towards Wonho and innocently circled his arms around Wonho’s arm and kissed his cheek, making sure the girls have the view  
_“Bonjour mon amour”_ Hyungwon said in a surprisingly deep French accent, Wonho smiled knowing exactly what Hyungwon intention is. He turned around and kissed him on the lips  
_“Bonjour ma jolie femme”_ Hyungwon hits his arms playfully, he didn’t expect Wonho to called him wife in front of so many people, the girls squeals at their interactions  
“They are the students from the music academy I graduated from” Wonho explained  
“They recognized me because apparently the academy hang my picture on the school hall” Wonho laughs  
“It is nice to meet you, Mrs. Shin Hyungwon” the girls said  
“Oh, please it’s just Shin Hyungwon without the title” Hyungwon waves his hand in front of his face, the girls giggled and say their goodbyes to the couple  
“What was that?”  
“What was what?”  
“You, calling me your wife? I am a fuckin man, the last time I checked which was this very morning. Thank you” Hyungwon rolled his eyes  
“But, technically you are my wife. We did agree about it on our marriage papers” Hyungwon clicked his tongue  
“But you don’t have to go around telling people that, I’m a man of pride!” Hyungwon pouts  
“I know” Wonho said before giving him a peck on the lips  
“Let’s go”

They walk around the streets, tasting the street foods there and enjoying the scenery, watching some street performances. They’re at the park and they take pictures of anything, because anything that involves Paris is beautiful.  
“Ah!” Hyungwon suddenly said as he dropped down onto his knees, Wonho immediately rushed back to him  
“What’s wrong? Did you hurt yourself? Hey, talk to me” before Wonho can take a good look at whatever happen to Hyungwon, the younger male smirked and start dashing off, leaving Wonho stunned there  
“Really?” Wonho said as he stood up  
“You are playing _that_ card? Very low Hyungwon, _very low_ ” Wonho said as he chase Hyungwon.

-

It was night by the time the amusement park opened, and Hyungwon is locked in a death grip of Wonho  
“I won’t do it again!” Hyungwon said, holding back his laughter  
“Something could’ve happened to you” Wonho said, not letting go of Hyungwon’s hand  
“But it didn’t, and I’m sorry” Hyungwon tried his puppy face but it didn’t worked, yep. Wonho’s definetly mad  
“The Eiffel tower is beautiful at night” Hyungwon said, trying to distract Wonho  
“You’re not that fond of tower” Wonho replied

_Ouch_

“How about that?” Hyungwon pointed to the merry go-round, Wonho looked up  
“I thought it was supposed to be for kids”  
“There’s for the adults, there” Hyungwon pointed to another, still no response  
“Let’s go ride that, I always wanted to ride one” Hyungwon said as he leans closer to Wonho’s ears  
_“The only thing I have ridden so far is you”_ Hyungwon whispered to Wonho’s ear as he bite the shell  
“You are unbelievable, calling me pervert when the truth is _you are_ ” Wonho said as he sighed, walking towards the merry go-round, Hyungwon smiled  
They ride the merry go-round, Wonho busy taking pictures of their surrounding and occasionally take pictures of Hyungwon while he’s not looking  
“Hey, smile to the camera” Wonho said as Hyungwon turned around, smiling bright and a little bit shy to the camera  
“I swear I’m not letting anyone take my pictures this close, you can clearly see my pores” Hyungwon groaned  
“You and your pores, _beautiful_ ” Wonho rolled his eyes

They decided to take pictures in front of the Eiffel tower, all looking like a happy newlyweds.  
“They’re all looking” Hyungwon said, trying to hide behind Wonho  
“What? Let them see, it’s not like we’re doing something illegal here” Wonho said as he smiled to the camera, followed by a shy Hyungwon, they took a (lot) few pictures, laughing and smiling, kissing and hugging.  
“Words are never enough for me to describe my love for you” Wonho said to Hyungwon  
“I don’t need words, geez” Hyungwon rolled his eyes and chuckled. Wonho throwing him a heart sign and Hyungwon taking his heart and gulped the heart  
“I love you” Wonho said as he kissed Hyungwon’s temple  
“I love you too” Hyungwon said, closing his eyes and enjoy the warmth of his husband

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the story?? I cringe much at writing this, hopefully it isn't so bad.  
> My usual update schedule is every end of the week, but as you can see I've finished my 2nd years that means I have more free times than I usually do. I might update every few days (MIGHT).
> 
> Anyway, has everyone watched the music film of Monsta X?? It's so breathtakingly beautiful and effortlessly perfect, I'm amazed to whoever works on the plot line.  
> I can't wait for the comeback, especially when I heard IM's English rap. I'm a deadbebe, I'm a baldbebe which mean they cannot snatch anything away from me again lol.
> 
> About the theories, some people said that MX members saved Hyungwon from being trapped in a time loop and some questions did they really managed to save him or they're all trapped together.
> 
> I have my own tho, I've read somewhere that Timelords usually makes a specific time loop in order to protect themselves because they have bend the time way too many for their own safety. What if the train, is Hyungwon's time loop? And the moment MX members starting to have dejavu about him, saving them in the previous life (Dramarama era).  
> Hyungwon' time loop begins to collapse, and when MX members managed to get inside, his time loop finally broken. Which explains the end of the music film where the train reached the end of the tunnel.  
> The only question is, are they safe?  
> I hope no one dies though.
> 
> It is still just a theory, better wait for MX to reveal it themselves :)  
> Keep supporting Monsta X, love them and you will never regret it!


End file.
